


[RK] 日常

by kishitaorin



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: Rocky和Koo的相遇過往及日常生活捏造
Relationships: Koo/Rocky (High & Low)
Kudos: 3





	[RK] 日常

。RK為主 / 微量KK  
。海量私設，或者說就是在交代私設

01.  
除了Rocky，沒有人知道Koo是從哪裡來的。  
就連那些White Rascals還沒定名就加入，認識還不是執事的Koo的老員工，也只知道他是Rocky的左右手。  
就算真的跑去問，也只會被當事人微笑著顧左右而言他，至於問唯一知情人，則是『去問當事人』這種無限循環。

「不滿足一下他們的好奇心嗎。」  
白色的惡魔咬著棒棒糖，在第n次被詢問之後終於還是忍不住向正在觀察監控的那人提出意見。  
「沒有那個必要，對我而言那也不是可以愉快談論的事。」  
忠誠的執事回答時甚至沒有從屏幕上移開視線，而Rocky很清楚這是他想要迴避的表現。

他以前是某個地下組織的打手，是Rocky在完成某次任務之後，在路邊撿到的棄子。  
Koo對自己的事三緘其口，Rocky也不是個會對別人背景尋根究底的人，如果不是遇上過舊識尋仇，Rocky怕是直到最後都不會知道Koo的過往。  
畢竟比起無法改變的過去，現在與及未來還有更多更值得關注的事情。

02.  
至於為甚麼一打起架，Koo有時就會像變了個人，這個理由倒反而像是公開的秘密。  
「他是因為Rocky太不得要領才變成紳士的。」  
前輩們總是會繪形繪聲地描述地他們所知道的『最初的Koo』是怎樣的存在，但到底是自己親眼所見還是也是一個道聽途說，就不得而知了。

「Rocky以前當Scout Man，可是會把要救的女孩子們嚇到尖叫呢。」  
邊吹著剛塗好的指甲，Kizzy邊淡淡地加入了話題。  
「之前都是我在安撫女孩子們，之後就是Koo在做了吧。」豎起手確認剛塗好的指甲是否完美後，Kizzy調整了姿勢，讓自己整個人靠到了Kaito身上。「不過如果Koo他不是一開始就像現在這樣，那我倒是挺好奇他的改變方法呢……來說說看嘛，Koo？」

Kizzy的話令大家一起看向門外，原本只是剛好路過的Koo（與及Rocky）就這麼被拉進了談話區之中。  
而答案，則是幾乎公式化的『因為我判斷現在需要這種存在，畢竟組織也在擴大』。

給出了理由卻迴避了方法，Koo與此同時以眼神制止似乎是想起自家那堆執事相關電影電視劇而竊笑的頭領提出補充。

03.  
「別光說Koo吧，Rocky的審美就沒有人想說一下嗎？」  
突然被提起的White Rascals頭領挑了挑眉，但似乎也是沒有要出言阻止的意思，也因此在場的其他人就開始就著話題討論了起來。

其實也沒甚麼好說的。  
Koo看了一眼話題中心的、那個似乎也正在聽著八卦的人，完全無法理解他在想甚麼。

這種事情他以前也曾經問過……在那個人第一次向自己求愛的時候。  
他當時沉默了好一會兒，然後才幽幽地，慢吞吞地，抛出了一句「所有女性都應該獲得讚美」。

04.  
而聚集人們的話題，在Koo的這麼一個恍神之後，就已經直接駛向高速公路。  
「但果然還是沒有人上過Rocky的床吧？」  
這次Koo大概是真的聽到了自家頭領咬碎糖果的聲音，但即使如此他還是沒有阻止興高采烈的小姐們——那可不是他的習慣。  
所以他只能盯著他的二把手，然後發現對方似乎沒有想要救場的意思。

明明他就是那得到另外半邊床的人，此刻卻笑得一臉事不關己。  
被咬碎的糖在臼齒之間被磨成了糖粉，Rocky拿下了墨鏡，擺出了準備開腔的姿態。

「好了，差不多該開店了，今天就到此為止吧？」  
拍了拍手作為宣告，執事先生制止了還想要討論的人，順便拯救了差點就要被逼供成功的頭領。  
不把關係和同住這兩件事情攤上桌面，是Rocky和Koo之間心照不宣的規定——雖然他們也沒有刻意地保密，只是沒人正面問，那就不會提起而已。

05.  
最初他們當然是分房而睡，誰會沒神經到和一個剛撿回來的青年共享房間呢。  
到後來逐漸熟識，到再後來甚至有了關係，他們也依然各自保有彼此的空間。  
最終讓他們睡到一起的，不是甚麼浪漫的理由，而是一個更為切實，更為嚴苛的原因——藥。  
某天，因為一點點的機緣巧合，Rocky發現了他的副手是個長期服用鎮定劑的男人，而理由，則是和他的過去息息相關。

Koo的過去把他培養成了一個激進燥動的人。  
這也可以算是他本性的一部份，所以Koo亦從來都沒有在意過，直至某天他真正地意識到這種特質，並不是當下White Rascals的需求。  
White Rascals有一個強而有力的領導者，在他之下有慢慢地聚集起來，足以作為戰鬥力的成員，而他的輔助者——佔據了這個位置的自己——應該要更有冷醒，更懂運籌帷幄。  
單憑自力去控制並不足夠，也因此，Koo開始和鎮定劑扯上關係。

而Rocky顯然不贊成這個結論，心情大致上就和他的副手當初強行要他用棒棒糖來代替菸草差不多。  
為了進行有效的制止，Rocky半強迫地取消了對方的私人空間，而他的執事不置可否地答應下來。  
當然，以Koo那優秀而靈活的頭腦，他如果決定要暪著Rocky做甚麼，後者幾乎就不會有得知的可能性，因此Rocky也無法評估自己這麼做到底成效有多大。  
唯一知道的也就只有他在床上時不再那麼像一條已經死亡的魚。

Add.

當初Koo在紳士修行時其實Rocky一直都在旁邊——與其說是陪伴鼓勵還不如說是想要八卦就是了。  
他們兩個大男人，會擠在客廳的沙發上，一起看那種場面極端華麗的電影或者劇集，當然當中十之有九還是愛情文藝片。然後最後通常都會變成一個人在記著筆記，而另一個人哭著抽面紙的結局。

即使如此，Rocky還是沒有記住他所看過的那些內容，被深植到腦裡的反而是禮帽，手套和手杖。  
禮帽太麻煩，手套還可以（雖然經常就會被忘掉），這些印象最後好好地存活下來的就只有那根手杖。  
主因大概是他的副手也有同樣的東西作為武器，而這剛好可以讓他以練習為由，從他副手那個緊迫的日程中獲得額外的關注。


End file.
